Conventional methods for forming metal loaded catalyst generally include an impregnation method, an ion exchange method, and a thermal decomposition method. In some cases, metal may be loaded on a zeolite molecular sieve. The zeolite molecular sieve has a porous structure to provide a high hydrothermal stability and a desired material diffusion capability, and is often used in petroleum, fine chemical and other fields.
However, when being loaded on a zeolite molecular sieve using existing methods, metals/metal-oxides/metal alloys and their compositions, sizes and crystal phases may not be simultaneously controlled. In addition, high-temperature reaction may often be used and may promote metal agglomeration, making it difficult to understand and to study synergy effect between catalyst metals, catalytic active center, and catalytic reaction mechanism. Further, when used in petrochemicals, fine chemicals industry, loaded molecular sieve prepared by conventional methods may limit mass transfer in the catalytic reaction and may limit application of macromolecules involved in the catalytic reaction.